Dive
by Fugitive
Summary: A collection of oneshot narrations from the games. [Chapter 7: Sacrifice] He looked around desperately for a way out as the Heartless began to close in on them.
1. Another Side

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the plot, or any of the characters mentioned in the entirety of this story.

A/N: Alright, this story is a collection of oneshots, each unrelated chapter consisting of a random scene in the Kingdom Hearts series from the actual game. Since this story is mainly being written in order to hone my writing skills, it would be very much appreciated if you would review and give me constructive criticism and/or suggestions on my writing. Thank you.

This particular chapter is a narration of Deep Dive/ ASAS, just in case you couldn't tell at first.

**:Another** **Side:**

-------------------------------------

The rain fell lightly, as if afraid to disturb the silent town. The large, round drops spattered onto the slick pavement and gathered to form puddles in every nook and cranny of the cracked sidewalk. The neon lights from above reflected themselves on the wet shiny streets, blurring the line between reality and its mirror image. The abandoned buildings were menacing, towering over the streets and blocking the rainy night sky from view.

A black booted foot shattered the still puddle, scraping dully across the pavement as its owner, a black-cloaked figure, made its way down the street. His stride was determined; the arrogant twist of his mouth complemented his calm, cold demeanor.

As he strode purposefully toward his destination, puddles of black slime gathered along the ground to take the shape of Heartless. First one, then five, then too many to count, all sliding toward him, bloodthirsty, greedy for a heart, any heart. The black-cloaked figure smirked and planted his feet on the ground. An outline of a heart drew itself on the ground, surrounding him, the magic ruffling the wisps of blond hair that peeked out from under his hood. First, the line was faint and flickered a bit, then glowed brightly and threw the Heartless aside, illuminating the entire area. However, after regaining their composure, the Heartless stood up and began to move toward him once more, relentless.

Without a word, the figure whipped two Keyblades out of thin air; one in each hand. Effortlessly, he hacked and slashed with practice ease at the strange creatures that multiplied and crowded around him. His lithe body flipped gracefully through the air, taking out several more of the creatures, before he landed on both feet.

A second figure watched him, perched on the highest of the towers. Silver hair whipping about his face, he smiled and lifted his arms up toward the dark night sky. His eyes, though hidden by a thin strip of black cloth, gazed down upon the first, satisfied. _Let's try this again_.

The black-cloaked figure was outnumbered by the monsters. Defying gravity, he sprinted up the side of the building, cutting down any more that happened to be clinging to the ledges and corners, reducing them to a puff of smoke, one after another.

The silver-haired figure took a step closer to the ledge. With a deep breath and a silent apology to his best friend, he spread his arms and dove toward the ground.

The black-cloaked figure gasped at the one hurtling toward him. Unable to stop him and that blatant suicide attempt, he continued his ascension upward, only to make eye contact with the man. The silver-haired figure smirked at the look on his face. _That's right. I'm back. _The black-cloaked figure's expression changed from surprised to hateful. Then he was rising again, and the other was falling again, and neither had time to think about what had just happened, because what happened next was much more interesting.

Instead of falling to his death into the pit of Heartless, a darkness materialized under him, cushioning his descent and swallowing him up. The black-cloaked figure, having reached at the top of the building, stared with wonder and confusion. For a moment, nothing happened. Heartless swarmed around the darkness, but could not enter it. All was silent. Then, when he had just decided to turn around and leave, Fate told him otherwise. A figure was spat out of the darkness like a cannon, straight up into the air. Up, up, up; he didn't stop until he was level with the top of the building and the black-cloaked figure's uneasy gaze. The black-cloaked figure immediately sprang into a defense position, Keyblades out and ready.

The new figure only laughed condescendingly at the former. "Roxas, Roxas," he rumbled, amused. "So we meet again."

Bristled, the black-cloaked figure slashed out with his Keyblade, only to be met with empty air. "Huh?"

He jumped at the voice behind him. "I can fight fire with fire, Roxas. Do not underestimate me this time."

The black-cloaked figure spun around. "This time? Who are you? How did you -- "

The man only laughed again and instantly, a Keyblade materialized in his right hand.

The black-cloaked figure, the one called Roxas, drew in a quick breath, his face hardening at the sight of the weapon so like his own. "A Keyblade…?"

The new figure simply motioned with his fingers. "Let's have another go, shall we?" Roxas growled and rushed toward the stranger.

And it was on. A swirling mass of clashing metal, sparks, and twisting, writhing bodies flew through the air, never stopping, never ceasing. Blow for blow, block for block, even a few kicks to the shin. The stranger blocked the latest blow from Roxas and threw himself to the side, panting. The two circled each other, daring, silently taunting the other to take the offense. It was Roxas who broke the silence. "Where's Sora?" he asked fiercely, fire glinting in his eyes.

The stranger did not answer, but narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the boy in front of him. Then suddenly, without a word, the stranger leaped at Roxas and attacked for all he was worth. Roxas fought equally hard, and it looked like it was to be a draw. Eventually, their heads were buzzing with the clanging of metal on metal, their breathing became labored, and their limbs screamed at them to rest. With one last look of satisfaction, the stranger suddenly disappeared in a swirl of black darkness.

"Huh?" Roxas glanced around wildly, bewildered. No sound was heard except for the rain whispering through the air and the sound of his own deep breaths. Then, _SLASH_, before he knew what hit him, Roxas was falling into the deep depths of wonderful black unconscious bliss, as the stranger silently materialized behind him and sliced his Keyblade down and around one last time.

The stranger chuckled ruefully and bent down, throwing Roxas's limp body over his broad shoulder and summoning a portal. With one last look behind him, he watched the Heartless accumulate on the roof as he melted away into the darkness. He didn't have time for them; he had his own agenda to fulfill.

--------------------------------------------------

Suggestions? Praise? Please review. Next chapter: Axel weaves Kairi into the story.


	2. And Enters Kairi

**:And Enters Kairi:**

-------------------------

Axel strode purposefully along the dark, damp streets of the World That Never Was. The occasional Dusk transformed near him, curious, but disappeared once it saw there was nothing of interest to behold. Axel held no notice, however, for he was lost in his own thoughts. He truly was heartless now, he thought to himself as he neared his destination. Exploiting others to get what he wanted…it was cruel, really, but it wasn't as though it was a new concept for him. These days, everyone was either using or being used – Xemnas had been using Axel himself for his own Kingdom Hearts-related purposes, DiZ had been using Namine to manipulate Roxas's memories…hell, in a way, King Mickey was even using Sora to fulfill his own needs. If Sora had so cruelly taken his only light, Roxas, from him, then he had every right to take away the Keyblade master's light. _Kairi_. His only bargaining chip.

So, when Axel thought about it, he decided that he didn't feel too bad about the little mission he was about to undertake.

---------------------------

Kairi knelt down on the sand, scooping up the sand and letting it run through her fingers. She sighed wistfully, rinsing her hand in the sea foam of the quiet, lazy waves that washed upon the shore. She had been coming here everyday, every single day since that strange dream that made her remember. _Sora_… She was growing restless.

A single tear ran down her cheek. Their little island in the distance was blurred by a sudden onset of more hot salty tears, and more and more, until they were spilling down her face and she was crying so hard and wanting him, missing him, scared for him. She collapsed on the sand, sobbing, hating Sora for leaving her and hating herself for being so useless.

The stoic sun shone down upon her relentlessly. The waves kept crashing against the shore, and the light breeze never stopped ruffling her hair. How could the entire world keep going on without Sora here? She was breaking down, dying inside, and the world kept turning, and she couldn't do anything about it.

When she was all cried out, she dried her eyes with the back of her hand and turned her tearstained face toward their island. "Maybe waiting isn't good enough," she wondered aloud.

Suddenly, a light-hearted male voice reverberated around her. "My thoughts exactly!" it said, amused. "If you have a dream, don't wait. _Act_. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" A black swirl of purple darkness twisted into existence, fading away to form the shape of a young man. His bright red spiky hair and self-assured grin put her at ease, but the little black tattoos under his piercing green eyes made him look fierce, like someone who was not to be reckoned with. The black cloak added a sinister feel to the entire appearance, and Kairi found herself speechless. She gaped at him. He looked Kairi up and down and folded his arms, waiting for her to say something back.

"Who…are you?" Kairi asked curiously, with a touch of fear in her voice.

"Axel," he replied, motioning to himself. "I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's."

At that, Kairi's eyes widened considerably. Axel felt…well, if he _could_, Axel would have felt remorseful. He had meant to befriend her, so that getting her off the island wouldn't be a problem. But he knew he was pushing it when he extended his hand and asked slowly, carefully, "Why don't we go see him?"

"…Sora?" Kairi whispered. Hope lit up her face. _This was real. She could finally get off these godforsaken islands, find her prince, and live happily ever after_. So lost in these thoughts was she that Kairi was jolted rather harshly out of her musings when she heard the loud, cacophonous barking of a dog. She spun around to find that a big orange dog had ambled its way toward her, panting and licking her hand. She unconsciously bent down to stroke it.

That was when Axel lost his temper. His palms were sweaty and he was anxious to get on with it. He came for one thing, and he was growing increasingly impatient. _Trustworthy my ass._ _Fuck it_. Silently, he summoned four Dusks, who immediately materialized around Kairi and the dog, writhing and twisting. Kairi gasped at the foreign, ominous creatures, shrinking into a small, quivering mass as she turned back to the man who had just offered her hope and freedom and was now threatening her with these…_things_.

Axel just shrugged apologetically and with the snap of his fingers, whistled another portal into existence. The dog bounded toward it, barking, wagging its tail, almost…_encouraging_ Kairi to follow him.

"We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss something we care about," Axel drawled. His friendly façade had crashed and burned with the appearance of the Dusks, so he decided to drop the act completely. "Hey, I feel like we're friends already," he added sarcastically.

Kairi narrowed her eyes. She didn't trust him, and something told her that she was about to do something potentially stupid, but this portal was probably her one and only chance to ever get off these islands. She turned around to face the portal, but looked back over her shoulder at Axel. "You're not acting very friendly!" she told him, frowning. And with that, she sprinted into the portal without a glance behind.

---------------------------------------

Kairi found herself in a void. Blue and pink swirled around her. She gasped as she realized that she was not standing on any sort of visible ground; she was standing on a hard surface that was completely invisible. The colors flew under her feet, and it was disconcerting. The silence was deafening, and Kairi could feel her own heart pounding in her chest. Axel was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, what is this place?" Kairi asked the dog quietly. Her voice echoed throughout the void. Thankfully, the dog didn't answer, only panted some more and wagged his tail. Again, in the distance, she heard a whistling sound as another portal appeared. But this one was different. Instead of being dark and frightening, it _shone_ itself into existence. Immediately, the dog leaped into the portal, expecting her to follow. She rushed toward the light, the blinding white light, covering her eyes with her arms. Just before she was enveloped in the warm light, she paused looked over her shoulder. "Huh?"

There was another black-cloaked figure standing in the distance, watching her. Could it have been Axel? She couldn't tell, because his hood was covering his face. But he wasn't chasing after her…so, who could it have been? But before Kairi could elaborate on these thoughts, the bright light was covering her, enveloping her, and she knew no more.

--------------------------------------

"You okay?" a young male voice asked kindly.

"What?" Kairi rubbed her bleary eyes and put a hand on her head to calm the throbbing sensation in her skull. She looked up to find three teenagers staring at her like she was a ghost. They stared at her, then looked back at each other. The short boy spoke first.

"You and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall!" he said kindly. "You nearly gave us heart attacks!"

-----------------------------------

After she had appeared in their Spot, the three had bombarded her with questions. Truthfully, she was unable to answer most of them, but they had gasped when they heard Sora's name. A few hours later, she found herself sitting on their old, comfy green couch next to Olette, retelling the saga of Destiny Islands and all the events that had led up to then.

"What a romantic story," the girl Olette sighed dreamily.

"If you stick around, Sora's bound to show up," offered Pence, the shorter boy who had first spoken to her.

"Yeah, he said he's coming back," added the boy called Hayner.

Kairi looked at their smiling, hopeful faces. They had taken her in, fed her, and provided her with definite hope that she would once again be reunited with her Sora. What more could she want? "Okay!" said Kairi, laughing. They all grinned back at her. And then--

A familiar disembodied voice reverberated off the walls, echoing. "What took you so long, Kairi?" _Uh oh_. Pence leaped up, and Hayner jumped off the furnace and curled his hands into fists. Bewildered, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, looked around, wondering what in the world was going on. They all turned to her slowly, and Kairi stared back at them, full of dread, because she knew exactly what was going on.

Just like before, a column of purple darkness rose up from the ground and formed to take the shape of Axel. "Somehow, I just knew you'd be here," he told her, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I tell ya, Kairi, you've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that."

The others looked fearfully at Kairi. Kairi planted her feet and gritted her teeth, throwing her body into a defensive stance. _Not this time. Not when I've just come so far_. Hayner rushed toward the strange man, intent on punching his lights out, but Axel merely brushed him to the side as he advanced toward Kairi. Pence ran at Axel too, only to be shoved to the ground like his friend. Axel paused in front of Kairi and looked to her left. The little brunette girl was trembling, unable to defend her new friend. She squeaked as Axel stared at her. He looked back at Kairi. Her fists were out and ready, but the fire in her eyes had dulled. She knew she wasn't getting out this time. He didn't mind; it only made his job easier. Without another word, Axel grabbed her wrist and began dragging her toward the portal.

Panicking, Kairi tried to yank her wrist away, but his grip was too strong. She desperately tried to dig her feet into the ground to slow him down, but he was relentless and pulled her closer and closer toward her unknown fate. "Let go of me!" she cried pitifully. "Let go!" With one last pleading look back at Olette, Kairi and her captor were swallowed up in a swirl of darkness. The dog leaped in after them, and then it was gone.

Hayner and Pence sat up, rubbing their sore heads and groaning. They got up to stand by Olette, whose eyes were transfixed on the spot where she had last seen Kairi. Her mouth was dry. She swallowed hard and looked at the other two bewildered boys. "What the hell just happened?"

-----------------------------------

Next chapter: Axel pulls a desperate move.


	3. A Flame Extinguished

**:A Flame Extinguished:**

**------------------------------------------**

They wouldn't stop coming.

Dusk after Dusk after Dusk…Axel laughed internally. Boy, he _really_ must have pissed off the Organization. He and Sora had been hacking, slicing, for what seemed like hours. After cutting down yet another one, Axel retreated to stand next to Sora, panting. He wiped his arm across his brow. "I think I liked it better when they were on my side!" he joked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere between the two.

Sora swiveled his head around to look at him. "Feeling a little…regret?" Sora asked, smirking. _Yes._

"Nah, I can handle these punks," Axel boasted. The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Watch this!"

Axel turned away from his temporary ally and planted his feet firmly on the ground. _This was his time_. He had finally reined in his self-centered pride. Axel was all alone in the world now. He had thought that his existence of non-existence depended on finding his existence, his heart, at any cost, but realized that there was more to life than searching for…_life._ Resigned, Axel accepted the fact that he was a just a pawn in Fate's little game of light and dark. But he had one last trump card. This was Sora's story, not his, and he would be damned if that bastard Xemnas got what Axel didn't. If the realm of light's victory meant that Roxas wouldn't suffer, then Axel resolved to give it his all. Axel smiled to himself. Besides, he had always thought it would be cool to go down with a bang.

Axel paused, glanced over his shoulder and took one last look at Sora, and forgot to breathe.

Sora's eyes were bright and curious. His brows were furrowed and his mouth was turned down, just a little, and suddenly Axel was seeing _him_ again. It was _Roxas_ standing there, pouting, scratching his head, wondering what inane notions Axel was going to think up next. The memories flashed through his mind…_meeting Roxas, sparring with Roxas, protecting him from the wrath of Saix, laughing, talking, showing off for him, watching him walk away_…

Axel shook himself out of his reverie and a slow grin spread across his face. He'd give Roxas one last show.

He nodded at Sora and turned back around, facing his former allies, the Dusks. They stared back at him, the unblinking, mindless idiots. _This is for you, Roxas_. He bent forward, crossing his arms in front of his body. He called his element, his bright orange, burning hot energy that flowed through his veins, and forced it to the surface. His hands began glowing and the white fire swirling around them began picking up speed. His entire body shook with the effort, and the sweat poured off his face as he growled with concentration. Then, when it was too hot and too bright and oh, he was going to _explode_, he released a terrific yell as the energy threw him into the air, head thrown back, limbs outstretched, as if he was offering himself to a god. But wasn't he, though?

_BOOM_.

Everyone in the area was momentarily blinded. The Dusks shrieked as their bodies shriveled up in the heat of Axel's fervent sacrifice. Sora cried out as he threw his arms across his eyes, blocking out the harsh white light.

----------------------------

Panting, Sora slowly registered where he was. It was deathly silent and he could hear the blood pounding in his head. He removed his arm from his face and blinked his eyes open. "_Whoa!_" The area was completely empty. Every Dusk had been eliminated. His head twisted around spastically, trying to search for the one responsible. "Axel?"

And there was Axel, lying on his back on the ground a few feet away. _Oh no_. Sora dashed over to him and knelt beside him, unsure of what to do. Surely Axel was the enemy, wasn't he? He was in the Organization and he had kidnapped Kairi…but why did that not seem important anymore? _No, not now, you have other things to worry about at the moment, like…_ "You're…fading away!" Sora cried, distraught. And indeed Axel was; his body was slowly evaporating into thin black curls that disappeared almost as soon as they came about.

Axel sighed. "Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean?" he drawled lazily. "Not that nobodies actually HAVE beings, right?" Sora didn't answer. "Anyway, I digress. Go. Find Kairi." He paused. "Oh, almost forgot. Sorry for what I did to her," he offered listlessly. Now he was just rambling. He was trying to concentrate on his lack of mobility; when had he taken such a thing for granted? He could barely lift a finger.

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself," Sora said in that no-nonsense tone of his.

Silently cursing Sora for his optimism, Axel looked away, trying to blink away the utterly illogical tears that were threatening to gather. "Think I'll pass," he answered as nonchalantly as possible. "My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." He chuckled wistfully, trying to ignore the dull pain of his atoms disintegrating. _Pain_. He _could_ feel, then, couldn't he?

"Axel," Sora asked softly, "what were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to see Roxas," he answered simply. Sora drew in a quick intake of breath, surprised. He shot a quizzical look Axel's way.

"He…was the only one I liked…" Axel went on. His chest was getting tight. His breathing was becoming labored and he struggled to get the words out. "He made me feel…like I had a heart." He turned to face Sora. "It's kind of ... funny... You make me feel… the same…" Axel's body tensed with concentration. Knowing his time was almost up, he quickly changed the subject. "Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go!" And for the last time, Axel raised a shaky hand and used the last of his energy to summon a portal for Sora. Then his hand dropped, limp, into Sora's waiting one. Sora, unable to do anything, could only grasp his hand as Axel gave the world one last smirk.

"Axel?" Sora whispered uncertainly.

And then Axel was going up in black tendrils of darkness and he was gone, gone forever -- suddenly Roxas's tears were streaming down Sora's face and he _cried_; cried for what was, for what had been, and for what could have been.

And then it was time to move on.

-------------------------------

Next chapter: Their Nobodies come to terms with themselves.


	4. Fusion

**:Fusion:**

--------------------------------

Sora blinked. _Who was that?_

Now standing before the portal, a girl had materialized out of thin air. Clad in a simple white dress, she clasped her hands behind her back and waited for Sora and Kairi to approach her. Ever so cautiously, Sora followed Kairi as she ran forward toward the girl, stopping in front of her.

"Thank you, Namine," said Kairi warmly.

"Sure," she replied brightly. She turned to the Keyblade master. "See? We meet again, like we promised." Namine regarded Sora with a wry smile, for she knew that Sora wouldn't truly remember her _or_ their promise. Sure, she was in embedded deep in the memories of Sora's heart, but on the surface of his memories, it wouldn't be the same. She knew she was merely a shadow of Kairi, Sora's true light, and that was probably all he saw in her, if anything. But as he had said that day in Castle Oblivion, smiling down at her from her memory pod, _a promise is a promise_.

"Huh?" Sora had no idea who this girl was, but somehow he felt like he should. She stood before him, hand on her hip and an expectant look on her face, and he wondered where he had seen her before.

However, unbeknownst to Sora, Namine was not addressing only himself.

"You said we'd meet again," echoed a male voice, "but when we did, we might not recognize each other…" As the voice trailed off, a transparent young man stepped out right from where Sora stood. It was like a second Sora, save the blond hair that swept across the boy's forehead.

Sora jumped back, his ocean eyes as wide as he gaped at the being that had come out from his body. _Could it be…?_

"I did, didn't I?" Namine tilted her head and smiled softly at the boy. At Roxas.

"But I knew you."

"It's strange," Namine agreed thoughtfully. Roxas gazed deep into her eyes, searching. Namine secretly thought his facial expressions were absolutely endearing, especially when he was in one of his pensive moods. She blushed as he scrutinized her for a moment.

"I think I understand now," Roxas finally said. "I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you."

Namine beamed. "I always thought nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness."

"Yeah," answered Roxas wonderingly, "But you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves."

"So…we can be together again!" Namine half-exclaimed, half-questioned.

Roxas moved around to stand next to Namine. "Right. Any time Sora and Kairi are together." He took hold of Namine's willing hand, intertwining their fingers. She squeezed his hand back in reply.

"We'll be together every day," Kairi spoke up reassuringly. "Right, Sora?" She turned to Sora with a hopeful expression.

Sora blinked. "Uh…yeah!" he confirmed absentmindedly, still gazing in awe at the two. Namine giggled.

A moment of silence took over, and the two Nobodies gazed lovingly upon their Somebody counterparts.

Roxas watched in amusement as Sora stared at him. It was breathtaking, really, how Sora's face mirrored his own. Sora's cerulean eyes studied his own warily, and Roxas grinned at him. Obviously Sora had not been prepared for such an introduction. Sora shifted from side to side and opened his mouth, but could not find the right words to say. Roxas was not in the same state of shock; he had already come face-to-face with Sora and been defeated. But Sora hadn't known. Roxas looked at Sora, at his hardened muscles and his firm stance, his narrowed, contemplating gaze and his mouth still wide open in surprise, and desperately wished they had met on better terms. In another time, in another place, Roxas knew they could have been best friends.

Roxas shifted his gaze toward Kairi. He marveled at how Kairi's face held that same sweet innocence that Namine's held; at both the smooth jaw lines and perfect pink mouths that curled into shy smiles. He noticed how Kairi and Namine both carried themselves with the grace and dignity of a queen, and he was absolutely enraptured. He squeezed Namine's hand tighter.

Next to him, Namine and her Kairi smiled at each other. Though the circumstances had been unfavorable and their introduction had been rushed at the time, the two girls had already met. The blonde tilted her head and smiled, secretly admiring Kairi's taller, rather shapelier figure. Namine was smaller and more frail than her Somebody, for she had been born when Kairi was still a gawky adolescent. She saw herself reflected in Kairi's eyes and saw her own hopes and dreams hidden in those eager turquoise ones, bursting to break free, and vowed to realize them, for both Kairi _and_ herself.

Namine glanced over at Sora. She knew Sora didn't remember her from his stay in Castle Oblivion, but she still firmly believed that she would always have a place in his heart. She giggled inwardly at Sora's bewilderment at seeing his Nobody, his mouth contorted into a small frown. She had come to know both these boys, in good times and in bad, and it never failed to amaze her how different they were. Yes, they looked very much alike; in fact, she couldn't decide whether Roxas looked more like Sora or vice versa. But her Sora was upbeat, always cheerful and could never see the bad in anyone. Sora was a true hero--valiant even to point of recklessness; his courage surpassed none other. On the other hand, her Roxas was calm and contemplative (she would even go so far as to say moody). Roxas was simply not the hero Sora was. After all, Roxas _was_ the darkness in Sora. However, Namine found that she preferred Roxas' quiet comfort and loyalty over Sora's optimistic naïveté.

She looked back at Kairi, questions in her eyes. Namine wasn't sure what was going to happen now; never before had a Nobody reentered his or her original self. She bit her lip, but remembered her own words to Roxas – _I always thought nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness. But you and I didn't._ She and Roxas would be embarking on a journey no one had ever been able to travel. She took one last quick glance at Roxas and smiled. As long as he was with her, that was all that mattered.

Namine tilted her chin up to face Kairi and looked her square in the eyes. _Let's do this_. Unsure of what to do, Kairi tentatively offered her hand to Namine. Hesitantly, Namine grasped it as a soft glow emitted through their intertwined fingers. Namine's head snapped back up to look at Kairi, her eyes full of hope with an unbridled smile as she willingly melded her being into Kairi's, disappearing in a shower of sparkles.

Sora gasped. There was a soft glow emitting from Kairi, and though it only lasted a second, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her eyes lightly shut, her mouth slightly open, relishing the relief, the knowledge, the rapture of being complete once again. The light shone through her hair, making it shimmer in the moonlight. Kairi gasped softly, and Sora could have died happy right then and there.

"Look sharp!" Roxas laughed softly, jolting Sora out of his shock. At one time, Roxas would have resisted the call of his Somebody. But that time had come and gone; Sora had proved to be the better warrior; Sora was meant to save the worlds. It was time to accept his fate, but strangely, Roxas was not afraid. He looked into Sora's eyes and, for the first time in his existence, smiled a true, genuine smile. Sora looked at him almost apologetically, his brows furrowed. Roxas shook his head. _Hey, cut it out, Sora. I'm finally going somewhere where I belong_. Still, Sora's eyes blazed into his with the unspoken question hanging between them. A small smile graced Roxas' face in reassurance. Then, Sora nodded, a quick, single jerk of his head, and in that instant, something passed between them that neither could put their finger on, something that ran so much deeper than friendship or brotherhood. It was a silent understanding, a consensual agreement between two halves of a soul.

Roxas' eyes shone full of mirth as he grinned reassuringly at Sora. Roxas let his hands fall to his sides and looked skyward as he unselfishly gave himself to Sora. Instantly, Roxas' transparent body evaporated in a shimmering burst of light, becoming one with his original consciousness and relinquishing all claims on Sora's mind and body – the ultimate sacrifice.

Sora glowed with Roxas for just a moment, and in that moment Sora closed his eyes, having never felt more complete and at peace with himself.

And that was that.

Sora let out a deep breath he had been holding. "Huh?" He lifted his arms and surveyed his body and glanced around him, confused. _If_ _he…was just there, then how did he…?_

Riku caught him and laughed, his voice rumbling. "Don't worry, you're all still you," he reassured his best friend.

Sora looked up at him gratefully, and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kairi. "Hey," Kairi addressed both boys, motioning to Namine's portal. "Let's go home." She turned away to step gracefully into the wispy black tendrils of passage.

_Home_. Nothing had ever sounded better.

Sora clapped Riku on the back and looked up at him, smiling brightly. "Riku…come on."

Riku thought over it for a moment before answering softly, "Yeah."

Together, the boys walked forth to follow their Kairi back home. Their business here was finished.

------------------------------------

Next chapter: Sora discovers that what he'd been looking for was right under his nose the whole time.

-----------------------------------

A/N: How can I improve the ending? It sounds forced and rushed, but I was clueless. Also, if there is any particular scene you would like written, I am up to the challenge!


	5. Something So Natural

**:Something** **So Natural:**

-------------------------------------

_One more swing ... _Kairi gritted her teeth and smashed the last Heartless into oblivion, right where it belonged. Satisfied, she dismissed her Keyblade and hunched over a bit, panting and holding the stitch in her side.

Unbeknownst to her, Sora, Donald and Goofy watched from the other side of the room, completely bewildered. Donald couldn't resist; he started clapping (as best he could with wings) and called out to her with that raspy quack of his. "Kairi! You were great!"

"Oh?" Hearing a voice behind her, Kairi straightened up and spun around. _Sora._ She hurriedly smoothed her hair back as she gazed nervously at Sora. Her Sora. Oh God, she had been waiting and anticipating for this moment for ages. She licked her dry lips and, willing her limbs to move, she walked toward him. He met her halfway across the floor. Kairi clasped her hands together nervously as Sora scrutinized her up and down, with the hint of a smile on his face. _Well, say something, silly!_

Finally Sora took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "You are different, Kairi," he told her, agreeing with Donald, "but I'm just glad you're here."

While it was hardly the most romantic thing for him to say at the time, Kairi just smiled shyly. "You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you," she offered timidly.

Suddenly feeing ashamed, Sora looked away, pretending to study the floor. "I'm sorry --" He wasn't able to finish, for Kairi threw herself at him, burying her face in his chest. Taken aback at her sudden action, her could only watch as she nuzzled deeper into his shoulder.

"This is real…" she whispered softly, squeezing her eyes shut. She held him tight, as if she was afraid he was going to disappear. His heart swelled, and he wrapped his own arms around her waist, relishing the feel of her finally pressed up against him, safe. He was right; she _had_ changed. No longer was Kairi the cute little girl that tagged along with him and Riku, watching them spar and always trying to keep up with them. He had seen it himself; it was _her_ fighting this time. He had seen her up on the balcony – slashing and dodging the Heartless with…had it been a Keyblade?

She was taller, he noticed. She no longer moved about with the awkward graces of a pre-adolescent, but with a steady determination that he didn't think he could get used to. Her hair was longer, and he felt a curve at the small of her back that hadn't been there before. Sora sighed in contentment and closed his eyes, basking in her warmth and security.

As content as Sora was, however, he remembered their audience and opened his eyes again, only to see the black-cloaked figure attempting to escape the scene via portal.

Gently, Sora untangled himself from Kairi's embrace and called out, "Wait! Ansem!"

The man glanced over his shoulder, expectantly.

"I mean, Xehanort's Heartless...?" Sora tried again. "I never thought for a second that I'd see _you_ again," he continued. "Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But…" Sora looked down for a moment. _Ugh. How am I supposed to thank the enemy? _He snapped his head back up to face him and forced a smile to the surface. "But you saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that. Thanks."

The figure merely nodded and put one foot through the portal. But Kairi had other plans. She sprinted over to the man before he could get through and took hold of his arm. "Riku," she begged. "Don't go!"

Sora, who had been watching this display with confusion, blanched at her words …_the hell?_ "Kairi, what did you just say?" he asked, bewildered.

Kairi turned and smiled softly at Sora. "_Riku_," she repeated pointedly. She tugged on the man's sleeve gently.

The figure yanked his hand away from Kairi's. "I'm no one; just a castaway from the darkness," he muttered, turning away.

Kairi refused to give up. She beckoned to Sora, tears of frustration gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Sora, come here. Say something to him." Frowning, Sora approached the two. Kairi took Sora's hand in hers and gently set it on the stranger's own hand. "Here. You'll understand," she assured him. "Close your eyes."

Sora took one last skeptical look at the man and obediently shut his eyes, bowing his head.

He concentrated on the warmth of the man's hand; he could feel the gentle heartbeat pulsing through his veins. He ventured a glance upward, and his eyes widened. _Riku_

It was Riku; it was _him_ standing there in the black Organization cloak amongst the black backdrop of nothingness that surrounded the three friends. His feathery silver hair fell in front of his eyes, obscuring them from Sora's view. Riku still stared stubbornly at the ground, refusing to meet Sora's gaze.

Sora was flabbergasted, to say the least. For months he had been searching for Riku, and here he was, and Sora didn't know quite what to do with himself.

Sora's eyes slowly opened to reality. Although it was Ansem's body that stood ashamedly before him, Sora knew now that it was Riku, through and through. Overwhelmed, Sora fell numbly to his knees, never letting go of his hand. All thoughts of Kairi, of the King, and of Kingdom Hearts vanished from his mind as he gaped at his best friend.

"Riku?" he choked. Riku said nothing, but only grasped Sora's hand tighter. Everything was so blurry, it was happening so fast. A single tear clung to the corner of Sora's eye and hung there, suspended. "It's Riku, Riku's here," he murmured to no one in particular, mostly to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming. A wonderful dream that he might wake up from…He shook his head, tears gathering and falling faster. "I looked for you!" Sora finally cried out, distraught. He knelt, burying his face in Riku's cloak as his shoulders shook with pent-up, raw emotion.

Riku looked around uncomfortably. He hadn't expected this kind of reception. He had missed Sora terribly, but he had been content to trace his paths and help out along the way whenever he could, keeping him out of trouble. But then again, Sora had known nothing of _his_ whereabouts the entire time, and for that Riku felt a tinge of remorse. He gently pulled Sora's arms from around his legs. "Come on, Sora. You've got to pull it together," he whispered assuringly.

Sora shook his head angrily and refused to let go, tears spilling onto the ground. "I looked everywhere for you!" he cried, his voice cracking.

Riku sighed sadly. "I didn't want you to find me." It was as simple as that.

Sora's head snapped up and he turned his tearstained face up to meet Riku's. "What?"

Goofy's eyes widened. "But it was him that was helping us, wasn't it?" he queried. Donald looked at him strangely. "Those clues we kept findin'," Goofy insisted. "That musta been Riku.

Riku grinned for the first time in quite awhile. "I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on," he said, helping Sora up. "Sora never did pick the brightest friends."

"What do you mean by that?" Donald howled indignantly.

But Sora wasn't done and switched the topic of conversation back. "Why didn't you let me know you were okay?" he asked Riku, his dejected tone of voice matching his expression. Riku had put him through so much torture, so many trials…and this whole time, he had been right under his nose.

"I told you," Riku answered grumpily. He looked away, ashamed. "I didn't want to be found. Not like this." Riku raised his leather gloved hand and looked at it, disgusted. "...I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With…Xehanort's Heartless—when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself."

Kairi spoke up. "Does that mean…you can't change back?" she asked softly, trying not to upset her friend.

Riku smiled at her, and lifted his head up to stare into the distance. "This battle isn't over," he said determinedly. "And until it is, I still need the power of darkness."

"Then," said Sora, beaming, "let's finish it. You're still Riku, no matter what." Sora turned to his battle partners and loyal friends. "So how about it? Think we can handle one last rumble together?" He sprinted forward, looking over his shoulder. "The King's waiting!"

"Yeah! Let's get going!" agreed the duck happily.

All the men followed Sora, with Kairi tagging along at their heels. She stayed back for a moment and smiled to herself. All three of them had changed so much since that fateful night on Destiny Islands. Physically and emotionally they were stronger, and it showed. It showed in the way Sora's body gracefully leaped through the air, how Riku's arrogant pride had been humbled, how Kairi had finally 'earned her place among the men', so to speak. But along with wisdom came the fear and the loss of innocence, evident in Sora's battle-weary gaze and Riku's ashamed demeanor. She knew that things would never go back to being the same again – but somehow, she didn't mind. It was a while new world for them to explore together, and as long as they were together this time, it was going to be okay.

Blinking, she shook herself out of her musings and jogged a little faster to catch up with them. They had a war to win.

-------------------------------------

Next chapter: At least your friends have your back.


	6. Sweat

**:Sweat:**

------------------------------

War.

It comes at you fast, you know? It rushes toward you and suddenly you can't think about anything else. A mindless tango between two mindless opponents. Block, slash, duck, block. Block, slash, duck, block. Repeat.

Everything happens at once. All you can think of is this moment, this particular second. _Killkillkill_. It runs through your head, it trumps your conscience, it veils your heart, allowing even the gentlest to mercilessly stab anything or anyone that tried to take his or her precious life.

They are ready for the Heartless. Blades out, planted feet, potions at the ready. But the sheer quantity is a bit unexpected.

The bastards come pouring out of nowhere. Between the crevices of rocks, up and over the hills, even materializing out of thin air. _Shitshitshit_.

Eyes dart around nervously. Breathing speeds up, tearing a hurricane through the lungs. Andante pulses creep to allegro. Allegro to presto. Isn't war like a dance? The heartbeat is the tempo. And once it stops, the song is over. Because if there's no music, there is no use for the dancer anymore.

With an animated battle cry, the Great Ninja Yuffie chucks her sharp ninja stars at two more Heartless. She lets out a whoop as they fall. Yuffie is the _shit_ and she'll tell anyone who's listening. Laughing triumphantly, she expertly fells two more to her left. But _ooof_---she was not expecting that well-placed blow to her back.

Summoning the last of her strength, Yuffie gracefully leaps into the air, catching her shuriken, her _precious_, then stumbles onto her backside. The stampeding herd of Heartless thunders around her, the steady beat soothing to her tired, spent body. The blood tickled as it traveled in little rivers down her back. It would be so easy to fall asleep…just lie down…Ever cheerful, she refuses to believe it's over just yet. But maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt anyone…

But before she can finish this thought, a warm green light envelopes her, healing her aching muscles and harsh, heavy panting breaths. In spite of herself, she smiles. _Aerith_. Right on time. She turns over and pushes herself up, her renewed strength allowing her to stand up on shaky legs. Her savior runs over to her, brushing her off and murmuring words of assurance and _are you okay_? Yuffie shakes her head, muttering a thanks. Her mind is already elsewhere as her gaze darts around the battlefield. _Now where did that bastard go?_

She heard a woosh behind her and, with a squeal, she quickly grabs Aerith, evading another blow and drags her away from the center of battle. Aerith doesn't fight. Aerith is a healer. She stitches cuts, repairs bones, renews energy, instills hope and purpose in the battle-weary and broken. But healers are useless if they are dead. So Aerith lets herself be dragged off to the side to watch her friends throw themselves into the fight. Yuffie gives her a grin and a thumbs-up before turning around and diving right back into the writhing sea of death from which Aerith had just rescued her. Aerith sighs, frustrated, and can't do anything but keep an eye on her. Just like always. Speaking of keeping an eye out, where were the boys?

-----------------------------------

Back to back, Leon was pressed against Cloud. He could feel perspiration dripping down his neck to rest under his leather jacket. He readjusted his sweaty grip on Lionheart and narrowed his eyes at the approaching Heartless clamoring toward them. Leon could feel Cloud against him, breathing erratically after his latest clash with the Heartless, and somehow it comforted him to know that his friends were close. He could hear Yuffie whooping somewhere in the distance and he smiled to himself. His back muscles shifted as he planted himself into the ground, and Leon raised his weapon a little higher, turning his head to the side.

"Think you can handle this many?" he said softly into Cloud's ear. There had always been that silent competition between the two of them. Leon liked to think that he had more experience, but Cloud always had some attacks that Leon hadn't yet picked up. But Leon's remark was half-serious. It wasn't looking good for either of them at the moment.

"Well…might be tough if one more shows up," Cloud replied breezily, despite his shortness of breath.

Leon grunted in reply, for lack of anything to say back. He paused a moment, then looked forward. "Then that'll have to be the one I take care of," he said finally, more to himself than Cloud.

"What, you're fighting too?" Cloud asked in a quiet tone that didn't quite mask his sarcasm. Leon would have smirked, had their situation no been so utterly humorless. Instead of taunting him back, Leon bit back the sharp reply he had in mind and studied the enemies in front of him through his sharp, trained, but battle-weary gaze. The sons-of-bitches were everywhere, in every corner, and crevice, and there was no escape for either of them.

He felt Cloud's muscles tense, and knew he was ready to go in. Leon mentally sighed. _Here goes_. Following Cloud's lead, he threw himself into the mass of the metal-clad bodies and lost himself in the swirling, twisting clash of sparks and blades and sweat and hell.

--------------------------------

Next chapter: Damned if he does, damned if he doesn't.

--------------------------------

Yes, tense switchage. I picture the first scenes in the present, and the latter in the past. There are more little scenes, such as Stitch being blast-happy with his laser gun and the YuRiPa trio bopping some Heartless on the head. But I didn't really want to write about it in detail. Please review and give me criticism, praise, or more scene suggestions.


	7. Sacrifice

**:Sacrifice:**

-------------------------------

Sora and his friends watched, frozen, as Mickey threw himself into the closing portal. It swallowed him up, and then he was _gone_. Sora stood for a moment, disbelieving, shoulders sagging. "He's…gone," he said miserably. He sat down hard and commenced pounding his fists into the ground, each dull thud doing absolutely nothing to dissolve his disappointment, his rage, his utter frustration.

Donald waddled over to him and gently set a wing on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Sora…" he said uncomfortably. Suddenly, something caught the corner of his eye and he quacked in surprise. He raised a winged finger to the castle in the distance.

"What's goin' on?" asked Goofy, confused. Donald opened his beak to tell his friends what he saw, but jumped, startled, when a lazy male voice drawled behind them.

"Way to fall right into their trap."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy spun around to face the speaker.

It was an Organization member leaning against the rock, arms crossed apathetically. His unruly, bright red hair fell around his face in spikes, adding to the man's overall baleful appearance. It was his eyes that frightened Sora the most -- the glazed-over, hollowed orbs that bore hatefully into the three warriors; the little black tattoos under his eyes flashed menacingly as he glared. The man looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days, and had that look of desperation about him that would unsettle anyone.

Taking a defensive stance, Sora and his friends immediately planted their feet and brandished their weapons at the sight of him. Sora narrowed his eyes, daring the stranger to come closer. _Red hair, green eyes…where had he seen him before?_

The man merely rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the wall, taking a step forward. "Come on," he groaned, outwardly frustrated. "It's a setup by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless. That's his big master plan!" Sora couldn't help but notice that he said those last few words rather sarcastically.

"Xemnas?" Donald asked. They looked at the man, confused.

The stranger stared at them. Was he really going to have to spell it out for them? "The guy you just saw," he said disbelievingly, motioning to where Mickey and the Organization member had just disappeared. "He's their leader. _Got it memorized_?"

A look of realization dawned on Sora's face, but before he could open his mouth to reply, Goofy butted in. "Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?"

The redhead laughed harshly. "Man, you're slow!" He shook his head. "Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade," his wrist flicked down to point at Sora's weapon, "releases a captive heart. And that…" he waved his hand around, "is what the Organization is after."

"So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?" Donald asked suspiciously.

"I'm not telling," he sneered.

"Tell us!" quacked the agitated duck.

Sora only half-listened to the exchange with the man. After wracking his brain for possible connections to this familiar stranger, he had finally remembered: Olette's description of Kairi's captor matched this man exactly. He narrowed his eyes and pointed an accusing finger at the man. "You…" said Sora venomously, "You're the one that kidnapped Kairi!"

The man smoothed his hair back and smirked at him. "Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Where IS Kairi?" Sora asked him, an undertone of desperation present in his voice. Axel shifted uncomfortably and scratched his head. "Please," Sora continued, his voice hitching with emotion. "Just tell me!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Axel sighed and looked upward. He hadn't expected this little meeting to turn out the way it was. He placed his hands on his hips and regarded Sora with an ambiguous mixture of regret and exasperation. "Look, about Kairi -- I'm sorry," he began. Looking Sora straight in the eye, he took a breath to say more, but was interrupted by the sound of a voice calling his name. Axel's head darted around, trying to locate the source.

He didn't have to look long. Nearby, a column of darkness swirled down and expanded to take the shape of Saix.

The eyes of the two Nobodies met. "Uh oh…" said Axel nervously. Without a goodbye, he immediately evaporated into the darkness, but not before giving Saix a dirty look of spite and resentment. Sora leaped toward the disappearing portal with every intention of following Axel, but Saix stepped in between Sora and his destination, effectively blocking his path.

"We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment," Saix told him coldy.

"I don't care about any of that!" Sora growled, immensely frustrated, standing on his tiptoes to see over Saix's shoulder. "Just let me into the realm of darkness, okay?" he begged, half pleading, half whining.

"If it's Kairi you're worried about, don't." Saix turned around to face Sora. "We're taking very good care of her."

"Take me to her!" Sora's voice cracked.

"Is she that important to you?" Saix asked him softly.

"Yeah," Sora confirmed fervently. "More than anything." He looked up at Saix, hopefully. Was that a hint of mercy he detected in those cold, calculating eyes?

There was a slight pause. Then Saix's narrowed gaze met Sora's. "Show me how important," he commanded.

Sora was desperate to the point of tears. So he did the only thing he could think of. Glancing up at Saix through his bangs, he slowly lowered himself to the ground, one knee after the other. The blood pounded in his head as he tried his hardest to keep his rage at bay. This was utterly humiliating for him, and stripped away any dignity Sora might have held in the Organization's eyes. Deaf to the gasps of his friends as he prostrated himself before the enemy, Sora shut his eyes tightly and held his breath. "Please," he finally whispered, too ashamed to look up at Saix. A few angry tears threatened to fall as he dug his fingernails into the cold, hard ground, awaiting the Nobody's reply.

"So, you really _do_ care for her," said Saix thoughtfully. "In that case – the answer is no!" he spat.

Sora leapt up from his humiliating position and balled his hands into fists. "You rotten…!"

Saix ignored Sora's sudden rage. "Are you angry? Do you hate me?" he asked mildly, casually. "Then take that rage, and direct it at the Heartless." He snapped his fingers, and instantly several Heartless appeared behind him. He looked upward and smiled maniacally. "Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet, they know not the true power that they hold." The Heartless clamored around him, occasionally bumping into one another as their leader looked upon them with adoration. "The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts," Saix continued. "They gather in darkness, masterless and free…until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist." These last few words were accompanied by a melodramatic sweep of the hand.

It was a nice speech, really, until the moment was interrupted by a harsh female voice. "What in the world do you think you're prattling on about?" A green light slithered behind the three warriors to take the shape of Maleficent. "Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives!" She caressed the words with her voice lovingly. "A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be MY dominion!" She spread her arms wide, as if embracing Kingdom Hearts itself.

"Maleficent, no!" cried Sora. "No more Heartless!"

"I do not take orders from you!" Maleficent scoffed. She turned back to Saix and summoned five soldier Heartless to surround him.

"Fool," he sneered at her. Immediately he snapped his fingers and several Dusks appeared, destroying the Heartless instantly.

Sora started, his body instinctively reacting to the sight of the Dusks. After consuming the Heartless, the Dusks turned to face the three warriors of light. Sora clenched his jaw, gripped his Keyblade, and readied himself for another attack. But before the Dusks got too close, Maleficent appeared in front of him, emitting a strange green light. A sweep of her staff gave birth to a sickly green wall of flames that separated her from the three heroes.

Ever the strategist, Maleficent cried out, "While I keep these creatures at bay, you devise a way to vanquish them – forever!"

Sora knew that her Heartless were no match for the nobodies. "Maleficent…" he said helplessly. Several nobodies jumped on the sorceress, splayed across her body, clinging to her like jellyfish.

She looked at him menacingly over her shoulder. "Do not misunderstand me. I shall have my revenge on you yet." Then she collapsed.

"Maleficent!" cried Sora.

Even as she was being engulfed by the Dusks, Maleficent was still able to give orders. "Leave! Now!"

"I don't take orders from you!" Sora retorted.

"Sora! Come on!" urged Donald, tugging on Sora's shirt sleeve.

"But…what about…" Sora gestured toward Maleficent. Sure, she was the enemy, and they had a score to settle with her, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her to Saix's devices. He watched helplessly as the green fire slowly burnt out as the sorceress and her powers were smothered.

"Now then. Where did we leave off?" Saix snapped his fingers and the Dusks disappeared. Before Sora even had time to register realize what was happening, the Dusks were replaced by more Heartless. The Heartless multiplied at Saix's command and surrounded the trio, their armor clinking as they approached the heroes.

Sora's gaze darted around wildly. "Which side are you guys on, anyway?" Sora cried out, bewildered at the fact that the Heartless could so quickly switch masters.

"The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest," Saix answered smugly. He watched with pleasure as a few Heartless jumped on the wielder. With a few quick slashes, the Heartless disintegrated into the air. Their stolen hearts shone and twinkled in the air as they floated upward.

Saix looked up at the hearts greedily. "Yes, Sora! Extract more hearts." And with that, he disappeared into the darkness.

The airborne hearts hung gracefully in the air, suspended. Sora could do nothing but watch with great trepidation as each little beacon of pink light was slowly consumed by strands of darkness, darkness that clung to it like a parasite and sucked all goodness and light from its core.

Sora's own heart clenched with fear and guilt. He had killed countless Heartless during his travels, but how had it never occurred to him what happened to the hearts he released? How could he fight in good conscience, now that he knows?

"No!" cried Sora helplessly, pitifully. "The hearts!" But his plea went unheard as he swung his blade up to block another attack. He looked around desperately for a way out as the Heartless began to close in on them.

_Damned if he does, damned if he doesn't._

-----------------------------------------------------


End file.
